explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Someone to Watch Over Me
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-216 |producer(s)= |story= Brannon Braga |script= Michael Taylor |director=Robert Duncan McNeill |imdbref=tt0708971 |guests=Scott Thompson as Tomin, Ian Abercrombie as Abbot, David Burke as Steven Price, Brian McNamara as William Chapman |previous_production=Juggernaut |next_production=11:59 |episode=VGR S05E22 |airdate=28 April 1999 |previous_release=Juggernaut |next_release=(VGR) 11:59 (Overall) The Changing Face of Evil |story_date(s)=52648.0 (2375) |previous_story= Extreme Measures Juggernaut |next_story= The Dogs of War 11:59 }} =Summary= As Janeway and Tuvok leave for a diplomatic mission aboard a Kadi vessel, Neelix is left in charge of the Kadi ambassador on Voyager. Meanwhile, the Doctor determines that Seven of Nine needs the experience of dating in her socialization training. When he takes her to a holodeck bar for some practice making small talk with men, Seven buys a prospective suitor a drink in her usual dry manner. Once Paris learns what is going on, he makes a bet with the Doctor that Seven can't find a date for the Kadi ambassador's reception, and keep him for the entire night. Knowing he has his work cut out for him, the Doctor tries to show Seven the importance of shared interests with a potential date. When he discovers Seven has a beautiful singing voice, the two engage in a duet of "You Are My Sunshine." Once her interests are determined, Seven peruses the ship's manifest for a suitable male and chooses a lieutenant whom she has worked with before in Engineering. Startled by her directness, the crewmate agrees to meet her in the holodeck for dinner. When the Doctor tells Paris about Seven's progress, he realizes the Doctor is infatuated with her. The Doctor denies it, but he helps Seven fix her hair and pick out a dress to wear. In the holodeck simulation, he plays the piano as Seven and her date awkwardly navigate through a lobster dinner and a turn on the dance floor. When Seven takes the lead and tears a ligament in the man's arm, the evening is cut short, and she is ready to give up on dating altogether. However, the Doctor persuades her to keep trying and takes her onto the dance floor for a lesson. Seven and the Doctor decide to attend the Kadi ambassador's reception together, and Seven displays all of her newly learned social skills. This prompts Paris to admit the Doctor has won the bet, which angers Seven. She accuses the Doctor of not having a sincere interest in her development and storms out of the party. Meanwhile, Neelix is losing control of the ambassador, who has had too much to drink and makes a scene before passing out. The ambassador has a mighty hangover when his superior returns the next day, but he and Neelix manage to cover up what has really happened. The Doctor prepares to tell Seven about his feelings for her, but she comes to him first to thank him for his guidance. She announces that she will no longer require his lessons because there is not a suitable mate on board. Crushed, the Doctor hides his true emotions and returns to the holodeck bar for a lonely piano tune. =Errors and Explanations= Memory Alpha # A holoimage of two members of Species 8472 in a courting ritual is shown, although no explanation is given as to how this was acquired. It is possible it was acquired during the events of In the Flesh. Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Tomin gets drunk on Synthohol-- a substance that, in Star Trek canon-- tastes like alcohol but does not have the intoxicating effects. The Doctor says Tomin's physiology does not have the necessary enzymes to break down Synthohol. This leads to a hangover and could lead to intoxication as a result. ' Nit Central # ''Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, April 28, 1999 - 8:17 pm: When The Doctor's is playing piano during Seven's first date, where is his mobile emitter? (Under his suit jacket, perhaps? Doesn't seem quite right, though.) ''Rene on Wednesday, April 28, 1999 - 8:20 pm:'' It was the holodeck, so Doc didn't need his emitter. ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, April 28, 1999 - 11:55 pm A hologram telling Seven to put more 'emotion' into her singing. So the Doctor's programmers know how to program emotions? Well, I guess that makes them smarter than Dr. Noonian Soong. Chris Ashley on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 8:37 pm: Keith--Dr. Soong did program emotions in Lore (and he made the chip for Data before Lore stole it). Probably Starfleet studied the chip Data retrieved in Descent, and incorporated some of the technology in the EMH. Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 3:24 am: Starfleet Admiral: "Hmmm, so this is Dr. Soong's emotion chip for the murderous android Lore and this is the emotion chip that turned Data into a traitor. Well, everything Dr. Soong created is perfect. Tell Dr. Zimmerman to copy these programs and use them in his Emergency Medical Holograms." That is why the Doctor is so interested in Seven. Like Lore he wants to command an army of Borg. Chris Ashley on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 8:12 pm: Of course, the Doctor has also been fiddling with his program some to add emotions. It didn't work out quite perfectly in Darkling, but he may have picked out a few he especially liked. Esthetics seem to have been among them. # If the Doctor wanted a more efficient medical scanner, then why didn't they adapt the Vidiian scanner they got in Phage? It may not have been possible to accurately recreate the device. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager